


Rope me in

by zation



Series: The shorties [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage fetish, Burglar Dean, Cas is used but loves it, Cas really likes being tied up, Cheeky Dean, Embarrassment, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Reluctant Castiel, Rope Bondage, Would have maybe wanted a different setting but okay, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Castiel’s evening hadn’t included a breaking and entering that ended up with him tied to a chair and at the mercy of one of the burglars but there you had it.Or,The one where Dean robs Cas of basically everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was meant as a crackfic but I get that it’s rape considering no explicit verbal consent is actually given and that’s not okay (although I do believe both parties end up thoroughly enjoying the sexcapades in this case), hence the archive warning. Just as a heads up :)
> 
> Kisses to you, BeeCas, for beta’ing so wonderfully!

  


Okay. Okay, so here’s the thing. The _thing_ was…

The burglar pulled the ropes taut, really yanking on them, making Castiel’s whole body jolt. He barely repressed a moan.

The thing was that Castiel had an enormous fetish for being bound. Like you wouldn’t fucking believe. It wasn’t even funny, _that_ massive.

It didn’t help that the thief just happened to be the most beautiful man Castiel’s ever seen. And he was nice too, as burglars go. Castiel wasn’t even supposed to be home right now, just came back because he had forgotten his wallet, and when he entered his house only to find this stunningly handsome man right in the middle of robbing him he hadn’t been able to do anything but stare.

And the burglar had said, get this, had said: "Oops."

Just that. Oops.

And then Castiel had gotten knocked out because apparently there were two burglars. One that Castiel had yet to see and also this handsome, grinning man who was currently in the middle of tying Castiel into an orgasm—sorry, knot. Castiel hadn’t been unconscious very long but had found himself in one of his own chairs when he woke up, the tying almost complete and his dick very much on the way to appreciate this.

Only this wasn’t like the times he had let himself be tied up by lovers that he trusted and where he had safewords. This was a real-life burglar with a somewhat violent partner somewhere that Castiel didn’t know and with a gun peeking out of the back of his jeans.

"Sorry ‘bout this, dude." The green-eyed beauty queen said in a deep voice. He was still grinning and had the audacity to wink at Castiel. "We usually go for empty houses and you were supposed to be out."

Castiel glared at the man and tried to toss him an insult but he had been effectively gagged with the better part of one of his kitchen towels shoved into his mouth and duct taped to his face. He wasn’t even sure what he would have said even if he had been able to speak. _Stop tugging at the rope_ , perhaps? Damn, it just dug so delicious into his legs that he couldn’t help but try and shift against it.

Shit, the man really knew what he was doing with that rope, Castiel reflected with increasing desperation.

The man chuckled behind Castiel’s back and that sound was just so…

"No use trying to get away." The man mumbled against Castiel’s ear.

_God…_

Castiel shut his eyes tightly and tried to will his body to calm down but the fact was that he was high on adrenaline from fear and it was mixing too wonderfully with his budding arousal for him not to be sporting a semi right now. But it was okay, he thought, the folds of his jeans still hid it pretty well.

"Now, we’re not gonna hurt you." The man said as he stepped in front of Castiel. He still had one end of the rope in his hand and Castiel wondered absentmindedly how long this fucking rope actually was. "We’re just gonna take your stuff and be on our way, okay?"

Okay? Okay what?

 _Yeah, okay, just fucking rob me._ Castiel turned his head away but apparently that was the wrong move.

The man pulled harshly at the rope he had in his hand and that somehow made the parts wrapped around Castiel’s thighs tighten. He sucked in a sharp breath through his nose but once again repressed a moan. He tugged uselessly at the bonds around his arms but to no avail. His hands were securely bound behind his back to the back of the chair, much like his legs were tied to the chair’s legs.

"I’m not sadistic." The man said with an amused glint. He leaned down to get his face in Castiel’s. Castiel pulled back as much as he could. "But I will not be ignored."

Goddamn this was too much.

See, aside from going nuts over being tied up Castiel also enjoyed being bossed around. More like enjoyed letting go of the power, letting someone else be in charge. And guess what? Being tied up and gagged fit pretty well into that category, as did this man’s obvious need for obedience.

Castiel swallowed harshly (more like gulped).

Was this man dangerous or was he speaking the truth? How much of that was Castiel willing to test? And _why_ was he even considering testing it?! Clearly he was a mental case.

The man’s eyes were brilliant this up close. He was young, definitely younger than Castiel by at least five years if not more. But he was tall and broad-shouldered nonetheless. Looked strong, looked like he maybe could hold Castiel down even if he hadn’t been tied up.

The man was impossibly close, just looking at Castiel who didn’t dare look away. He did try to close his thighs, though, but only managed to pull on the bonds some more. And this time he couldn’t suppress his sounds.

The man straightened and looked down his nose at Castiel.

"Is it too tight?" maybe he had thought that had been a sound of pain? God, Castiel hoped so. "Well don’t worry, just be a good boy for a little while longer and then we’ll be out of your hair."

Castiel wondered where the hell the man’s accomplice was. And then a second later when the man pulled on the rope again he stopped thinking altogether and moaned in obvious pleasure. Please God, please just let them leave so Castiel could get off. He was getting beyond the point of even caring about being robbed blind.

The rope was digging in at all the right places and the man was smelling too good, looking so strikingly handsome and unwittingly pressing all of Castiel’s buttons.

Castiel had barely been aware that he had moaned loud enough for the man to hear but the second time there was no doubting it. The man yanked harshly at the ropes and they had been loose enough to begin with that they had crept up his thighs with all this yanking, almost framing his crotch now.

So yeah, Castiel totally flung his head back and moaned deeply.

"Holy shit."

Castiel blinked rapidly and tried to calm his breathing. When he glanced up at the man he could see him staring at Castiel, completely awestruck.

"You like this." It sounded more like a question than the statement Castiel assumed it had been supposed to be. He blushed so hard it hurt his cheeks and immediately looked away.

The man instantly went right up in Castiel’s face again and he jerked back as best he could in his restraints. Oh, the delicious pleasure just zinged up his spine and the burglar could obviously gauge his reaction no matter how hard Castiel tried to conceal it because the man’s face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah you fucking do. You _perv_." He straightened with a delighted smirk that somehow took the edge of the insult. Castiel blinked warily up at him. "Hang on."

Hang on what?

The burglar was suddenly on his knees in front of Castiel and oh boy, that really put some images in Castiel’s confused mind. The man looked good down there, like, for real.

And then Castiel felt the rope loosen around his legs. He considered kicking the man but his mind was sluggish from arousal and part of him was too sad to be out of the bindings for him to react normally, or fast enough.

Moments later he found that the man hadn’t really untied him either, but was rather just loosening the rope to retie it and _oh_. Oh, that was…that…

The man smirked wider when he rose to his feet, apparently satisfied with his work. Castiel was a mess.

The man had rearranged the bindings best he could without untying Castiel’s hands and now the rope really framed Castiel’s crotch. Like really, really. Like the man had actually rearranged Castiel’s dick inside his jeans so that it would lie _just_ right.

"There we go, how’s that?" the man grinned and Castiel looked at him as if he was insane.

Because this was insane. And delicious. And _lewd_. And Castiel needed to come.

His balls were bunched up and his dick pressed up against his hip, the rope pressing in at just the right angle to make the pressure just shy of enough. He wanted to glare at the man but found himself rolling his hips as much as he could instead. God, the man was good with a rope.

"Mm, you like that, don’tcha?" the man’s voice was rougher around the edges now, his eyes dark as they roved over Castiel’s trembling body and _was this really fucking happening?!_

Was he seriously tied up and _enjoying it_ while being robbed? He was a freak was what he was.

A freak that needed to come. Christ almighty…

His dick was leaking by now, the wetness almost enough to seep through both his boxers and jeans. He was thrusting abortively as much as the restraints could afford and he was livid at himself but still wanted the burglar to order him around.

The man was just looking at him, though. Just standing there with his head cocked to the side, his eyes dark with what Castiel was hoping (and starting to believe) was lust.

"There we go." The man said in a husky voice that made Castiel moan again. And then the game just up and changed because the man pulled just fucking right at the rope and one of the knots came up and under Castiel’s balls and _fuck_.

He whined, threw his head back, and bore down on the knot, pressing it as hard against his perineum as he could. _God_ , it felt so good. His whole body jolted with the pleasure and it burned so good in his lower back. Simmered there and flared up occasionally in spikes that made him moan like a bitch in heat.

And for all his bucking and tugging the ropes felt unyielding. The bindings were just loose enough that he was able to move that fraction that gave him some friction but he very soon started to get desperate.

The restricting part was fueling his arousal somewhat fierce but it was also hindering his release and God how he needed.

"Fucking hell, dude." The burglar mumbled and Castiel cracked his eyes open to look at him. He felt sweaty and gross but the man was looking at him as he was a piece of artwork.

He made an embarrassingly pathetic sound at the back of his throat when he noticed that the man was palming an erection of his own. God, Castiel wanted that dick. Wanted it in him while he was bound. Wanted the man to pound into him, come on him. Wanted the man to put a fucking leash on him and drag him around as a dog, collared and in a cock cage for the man’s pleasure.

It was probably his just-out-of-reach orgasm talking, though. Definitely.

Suddenly the man stepped up to him and ripped off the duct tape. Stinging pain shot through Castiel’s system and almost pushed him over the edge because apparently he liked that too, yes.

He gasped roughly when the man yanked out the towel, throwing it aside. But he had no time to regain his senses before the man was in his face _again_ , this time gripping his chin tightly.

"Dean." The man pressed out in a rough voice.

Castiel’s mind was in a daze. "What?"

"Fuck, your voice." The man groaned and started groping Castiel’s crotch, as if that was going to help him think. "You will call my name when you come for me, blue-eyes. Dean."

"Dean." Castiel moaned when the man’s—Dean’s hand closed around his straining dick, pulling him free of his clothes. "Please, Dean. I need to come, want it so bad."

"Yeah you do, slut." Dean growled, still with his face so close, one hand stripping Castiel’s aching dick and the other still gripping his chin harshly. He was close enough to kiss and Castiel found himself wanting that. "You’re gonna come now and then I’m gonna stuff your pretty mouth full of my dick. Gonna fuck your face while you sit here, all tied up and helpless and you’re gonna fucking love it."

Castiel was, he just knew it.

"Dean, Dean." He chanted now, breathless and so _there_. Dean’s eyes twinkled.

"Come on. Come for me, sweetheart."

Castiel came with a scream of Dean’s name on his lips. His whole body arched against the restrains as Dean continued to stroke his dick, milking him for all he had. Castiel’s come shot up between them, spraying his own chest and stomach, getting Dean’s hand sticky with it and goddamnit he hadn’t come like that in a long time.

Dean wasted no time as soon as it looked like Castiel had calmed down somewhat. He just reached down with his clean hand and yanked his jeans open to bring out his hard and flushed dick. Castiel had barely caught his breath when Dean stepped to the side of him, his come-stained hand tangling in the hair at the nape of Castiel’s neck to force Castiel’s head back and to the side.

"Open up." He ordered gruffly but he didn’t really need to; Castiel was already gaping at him, his tongue reaching for the man’s leaking dick.

What followed was the shortest and roughest blow-job Castiel had ever performed or been subjected to. Dean basically grabbed his hair and held him in place as he fucked him, just like he had promised. And Castiel sat there and loved it, just like he had thought he would.

The angle was awkward and his teeth scraped against Dean’s dick but apparently not enough to hurt because Dean didn’t change a thing about the setup and was coming moments later. His handsome face contorted in pleasure and Castiel swallowed expertly around him, not spilling a thing, angle be damned.

"Fuck, man." Den breathed after a moment that felt too short and pulled out carefully. Castiel licked his lips and swallowed again, tasting Dean everywhere. "That was awesome." Dean was smiling like a dope at him and Castiel was just about to return it when the door to the kitchen they were in opened and a big man stepped inside.

"Dean, are you ready? I’ve got the car and—" he paused to take in the scene and then turned an unimpressed face to Dean, who just grinned. "Really? Right _now_?"

"Didn’t do it on purpose, Sammy boy." Dean laughed almost breathlessly and tucked his still half-hard dick away before turning to Castiel. The other man, Sammy, just sighed obnoxiously and left them alone. "This was fun, huh?" Dean grinned. Castiel just watched him warily.

The ropes that had felt delicious minutes ago now felt restraining in an uncomfortable way. "Wish I could stay and fuck you properly but you know…" he shrugged and walked to the door.

Castiel didn’t know. Knew he was still getting robbed, though.

"Thank you for not hurting me." He mumbled, his eyes downcast and why was he feeling sad? He had never been particularly material. Weird.

Suddenly Dean was back in front of him, carefully putting his dick back inside his jeans and closing them up. His touches were confusingly tender and Castiel just looked at him in surprise.

"When we get far enough away I’ll call the cops with an anonymous tip." Dean winked at him when he was done. "And thank _you_."

He slipped out of the kitchen and Castiel’s life with that. Moments later Castiel heard the rumble of a car engine and he assumed that was the car the other man had been talking about.

It wasn’t until about five minutes later that he noticed that his wallet was still on the kitchen counter where he had forgotten it, untouched.

  



End file.
